1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handcart, and more particularly to a handcart having multiple functions, thereby enhancing the versatility of the handcart.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional handcart comprises a support seat for placing an article, and a plurality of wheels mounted on the bottom of the support seat to facilitate movement of the support seat. However, the conventional handcart is only used to carry an article placed on the support seat so that the handcart only has a single function, thereby greatly limiting the versatility of the handcart. In addition, the support seat has a fixed width, so that the size of the article carried by the conventional handcart is limited.